FootholdFodfæste
by mellaney
Summary: første yugiohfic på dansk: Ryou er fanget oppe i en slugt,truet for at falde ned i slugten men bliver reddet af en mystik person/first yugiohfic in Danish: Ryou caught up in a ravine,threatening to fall down into the gorge but are saved by a mysterious...


**Yay min første fic skrevet på DANSK!!!...ved ikke om der er nogle der kan forstå dette men jeg fandt hurtigt ud af de fleste danske fiktioner her på fanfiction er med HARRY POTTER...det havde jeg ikke regnet med, jeg troede at den var fyldt med anime fikton, okay måske ikke overfyldt med det men, jeg fandt også ud af der var ingen fiction bare med yugioh...jeg var lamslået men så vil jeg komme med den ære at være den første her på fanfiction at skrive en yugioh fic om bakura og ryou på dansk...er meget glad over det^^**

**men som sagt er dette en Bakura/Ryou fic så der er en lille smule looove i den fic så hvis du ikke kan lide yaoi så skal du slet ikke sige noget eller læse denne fic^^**

**god fornøjelse med denne ære at være den første fic på dansk om yugioh^^ **

**enjoy^^  
**

* * *

6. Fodfæste

… Hun begyndte at se på ham i håbet om at han har godt fat i hende, men han var svag, og kunne ikke holde hende meget længere "spring nu ellers…" var hendes sidste ord inden hun begyndte at glide i hans greb" Cecilia, nej" var hans svar inden hun mistede grebet om hende og faldt ned i den dybe slugt, nedenunder dem, der så ud til at være uendelig. Hans tårer begyndte at rende ned af hans kinder "Cecilia, hvorfor var det ikke mig der faldt… det er min skyld det hele…" han så ned i den dybe slugt, hørte hverken skrig eller bommen, kun dråberne fra istapperne der dryppede ned i slugten, han kunne lige så godt dø nu, næsten hele hans team er blevet dræbt på grund af snestormen, længere nede af bjerget. Hans syn begyndte blive sløret, da han indså han begyndte at falde i søvn, det kunne han ligeså godt gøre, så var der i det mindste noget stort han havde gjort hans syn blev mere sløret og mørkere, da han så noget hvidt komme imod ham inden hans øjne lukkede helt i.

Da han vågnede op så han som han troede han var i himlen, var en is grotte, der var koldt, men der var noget der sørgede for at holde ham varm, han så til sin højre side, hvor han så at det var det hvide der kom inden han faldt i søvn. En mand, så det ud til at være, lignede en på hans egen alder, men alligevel ikke, han havde langt snehvidt hår, tykt, han lignede ham næsten bortset fra at han havde vildere hår end han havde og det så også ud til at han var mere muskulær bygget end han selv var, ikke fordi det var meget, men alligevel nok til at han var stærk. Han hørte en mumlen fra manden som langsomt vågnede op, han så direkte på ham, han havde blodrød øjnefarve, og så ud til at være meget mere voksne end hans store, chokolade brune øjne, hans ansigt så også ud til at være mere voksne end hans "nå, du er vågen" sagde den mere "voksne" mand der havde lagt sig rundt om ham da han stadig sov. Han rødmede og så på ham "um… ja jeg er vågen, men hvorfor fandt du mig, hvorfor kunne du bare-" blev afbrudt i hans sætning inden han gav ham et kys direkte på munden, han følte at det var som om han smeltede indeni, at han var ligesom gummi, men da han indså hvad de lavede skubbede han ham væk "HVAD HELVEDE LAVER DU!!" råbte han imod manden men han havde bare et smil på hans ansigt "jeps, helt klart en jomfru" sagde manden, han rødmede af det manden sagde ´_jomfru, hvad fanden fabler han om, hvad tror den smukke mand om mig... vent sagde jeg lige SMUK´_ hans tanke fløj af sted.

"Nåh ja, jeg har ikke fortalt dig mit navn endnu, mit navn er Bakura, hvad hedder den lille engel her så?" Han så op på Bakura med alt hans rødmen kunne stadig ses på hans ansigt selv om han prøver at holde den nede "jeg… jeg he-hedder Ryou Bakura" stammede han "sjovt, mit navn er det samme som dit efternavn, er du sikker på at jeg ikke har set dig før". Han var lamslået ´_hvordan kunne han have set mig før vi har jo aldrig mødt hinanden før, men på den anden side han har måske set mig i fjernsynet´ _"m-måske har du set mig i fjernsynet, jeg var jo med på den mest berømte skiekspetition i verden" Bakura så undrende på ham "var?" Sagde han bare "jo…" han kunne mærke at tårerne begyndte at komme "vores ekspetition kom ud for en ulykke, eller mere en lavine, så der var kun mig og Cecilia der var tilbage… men nu… er hun…" tårerne kom strømmende ned af hans kinder. Bakura kom ud med et suk og holdte rundt om Ryou "shhh… rolig nu, det skal nok, slap af" han begyndte at massere hans skulderblade, der fik ham til at slappe af.

Han følte trygt i hans arme han snøftede stadigvæk, selvom han slappede af "Bakura?" Spurgte han da han så på ham "ja, hvad er der?" Svarede han med et smil på læben "umm… jeg tænkte på hvordan fandt du mig egentligt?" Sagde han stille fordi han lige havde grædt "jeg fandt dig jo ude i den slugt, du var lige faldet i søvn da jeg trak dig ind fra slugten, og løftede dig tilbage her til grotten, jeg kalder for mit "midlertidige hjem" indtil redningsholdet kom for at hente mig fra bjerget… vent lige lidt, er du den der er tilbage fra redningsholdet!" sagde han helt chokeret "umm… ja det var noget i den retning jeg fik at vide" sagde han, men Bakura blev vred "hvorfor sagde du bare ikke at du var redningsholdet!" det fik Ryou til at græde igen "oh… undskyld jeg skulle ikke have råbt af dig…jeg er ked af det…shhh… slap af, det var ikke min mening at råbe af dig" han begyndte at massere hans skulderblade igen.

Han kyssede ham let på panden "vi skal nok finde på noget for at komme væk fra plateauet her" sagde han beroligende der fik ham til slappe af mere, "jeg fik aldrig lov for at sige tak for at du reddet mit liv, jeg troede da Cecilia var død at der ikke var nogen mening i at leve mere" sagde han da han kiggede op på de blodrøde øjne "men, det var indtil jeg mødte dig, Bakura du gav mig chancen for at leve igen, jeg er dig evig taknemmelig" han kyssede hans kind, Bakura rødmede lidt men ikke meget, men så ned på Ryou "nej Ryou det er mig der takker dig, jeg troede at jeg skulle være i det skod hul for altid, indtil du lige kom forbi, min lille engel" ´_vent lige lidt, kaldte han mig lige for en engel, jeg begynder mere og mere at kunne holde mig af ham, vent er jeg blevet forelsket!!´_ hans hoved var i forvirring, han så op på Bakura og stillede ham et enkelt spørgsmål "Bakura… tror du på kærlighed ved første blik?" sagde han og håbede at han sagde noget "umm… ja det gør jeg" han var glad for at høre hans svar da han svarede tilbage "umm… tror du at vi… måske… umm…" han begyndte at rødme igen, men da var det at Bakura kyssede ham igen men med ret mere passion i kysset "hvis det er det jeg tror du tænker på, så er det et ja" et smil bredte sig til dem begge lykkelige over at de var strandede sammen, selvom de nok ikke overlever har de oplevet noget meget specielt.

"RYOU… KALDER… RYOU, ER DU DER SVAR MIG" lød det fra en af Ryous jakkelommer, han var helt væk i Bakuras arme, Ryou så at det var hans walkie-talkie der svarede, men han havde troet at den var gået i stykker da de var nede i slugten. Han tog den op fra lommen "Ryou her, er det dig Malik?" svaret kom hurtigt tilbage "RYOU!! Gudske tak og lov at du er i live, jeg havde troet det værste om dig, hvor er du nu, vi har fået en helikopter op og køre" Ryou svarede tilbage kiggende op på Bakura "jeg ved ikke helt hvor jeg er, men takket været lidt "selskab" har jeg fået at vide at vi er oppe ved et plateau" der gik lidt tid inden der blev svar "HVAD… HAR DU FUNDET BAKURA? !HVORFOR SVAREDE DU IKKE TILBAGE MED DET SAMME, HVAD HAR I LAVET, SEX!!" Ryou blev helt tomatrød i hovedet over svaret og så op på Bakura som også var rød i hovedet men ikke så meget som Ryou. "NEJ VI HAR EJ… men det var nu rart…" nu blev Bakura rød i hovedet ´_vent det sagde jeg ikke lige gjorde jeg!?´ _"AHEM… men vi kommer nu så gå ud og kast en rednings raket ud så skal vi nok finde jer, vi siger til hvornår plusset kommer op… skifter og slut" og satte den ned i lommen "Bakura, efter når vi kommer hen til lejren, tror du så at…" han kyssede ham endnu engang "selvfølgelig Ryou, men tror du ikke du er lige lovlig hurtig, plus du er jomfru trods alt" men Ryou svarede bare igen "bare fordi jeg er jomfru betyder det ikke at jeg ikke kan passe på mig selv, desuden…" han gave et kys på kinden "… har jeg jo verdens bedste beskytter ved min side" Bakura smilede til ham, og de begyndte at rejse sig op

.

De gik ud af grotten og ud til plateauet hvor der ikke var til at se noget inden for de 50 meter op i luften, men han tog en lille raket ud af en af hans mange jakkelommer, og satte den ned på jorden, hvorefter han sendte den op i tågen, en kraftig rød sky af røg følgende raketten. inden de kunne nå at se sig om kunne de høre noget motorstøj, det viste sig at være helikopteren, de gik ud til siden så den kunne lande, og en dreng omkring de 1,60 med blondt hår og mulat hud, kom hen til Ryou og Bakura "oh Ryou, jeg troede at de fik dig i lavinen, jeg er så glad for at der ikke er sket dig noget" sagde Malik, hvor efter der kom en anden dreng omkring de 1,50 kom hen til gruppen "Yugi ville absolut med på turen" sagde Malik, mens han krammede Ryou "oh… er det Bakura, ham du gerne ville have sex med?" Sagde Malik lusket "n-nej hvad taler du om" Ryou blev rød i hovedet "men ja det er ham, jeg vil gerne fortælle historien senere gutter, lige nu vil jeg i hans arme på vejen hjem" _`AHHHH!RYOU TÆNK DIG OM FØR DU TALER´_ han var helt rød i hovedet men han var glad for at have fundet hans eneste ene.

Ryou lå på sengen henne ved lejren, ventede kun på at Bakura kunne komme ud fra pressen der lige kom på det tidspunkt hvor de landede i lejren, han så ud mod vinduet da Bakura kom ind af døren indtil deres værelse. "Ah… jeg troede aldrig de ville stoppe" sagde han med et suk og landede på sengen, og så til hans engel "er du klar min engel, til din bedste nat du nogensinde vil have i dit liv, hvor du endelig vil miste din jomfruhed?" og begyndte at tage sit tøj af "ja har aldrig været mere klar i mit liv" sagde han med et smil og så at hans beskytter kyssede ham og lagde sig ned, til deres bedste nat i deres liv.

* * *

**Nåååå hvad syntes i så om den, den kommer måske på engelsk hvis jeg keder mig nok, men blev meget stolt over stilen jeg skrev den rent fakitsk da jeg havde terminsprøve her i sidste uge...ja jeg skrev den under min terminsprøve^^ luckly jeg fik en kopi^^**

**men fortæl hvad i syntes om historien...sød ikke R&R thankies^^  
**


End file.
